Waiting For You
by NekoCatmon
Summary: Red has left promising to return to his beloved Gold. But that was seven years ago. now Gold is dying on the inside wondering what has happened to his dear Red. Would he ever see him again? or will his love drive him to his own demise? *-I do NOT own Pokemon if I did it would be way darker with a whole bunch of Yaoi-*


"I'll be back soon." Red said with a smile as he kissed Gold head affectionately as Gold hugged him tighter.

"I'm gonna miss you.." he whispered and Red could tell by his voice that he was crying.

"Hey…" Red said softly tilting his head up to kiss away his tears. "I promise I'll be back in a year. Okay?"

"You promise?..." Gold said skeptically looking into Red's eyes.

Red nodded and kissed him. "Yes..." He said reluctantly pulling away from the hug Gold still held on tightly to his hand.

"I love you..." He whispered.

"I love you too…" Red said as his eyes started to brim with tears as well. "Bye Gold…"

"Good bye Red." Gold sobbed out as he slowly let go of Red's hand, he kept his head down as Red walked away, unable to watch the one he loved so dear go.

I shouldn't have let him go… I knew it in my gut… it's been exactly 7 years since Red went off to search for Mew. "He said he'd be back… he promised me…" Gold mumbled to himself hugging his knees to his chest as he rocked back and forth on the ground. "He promised... He promised!" Gold chocked out gripping his hair tightly almost tearing it out. Gold had waited for Red to come home. But he never did, at first he had gotten letters from Red periodically but after a year, nothing. The letter's stopped coming and he was scared. Very scared. He didn't know if Red was dead or alive and if he was alive where on earth could he be?! Gold had started searching for Red all over Johto and Kanto; he even made a special trip to Hoenn and looked all over for him there. But nothing, he had stopped traveling and searching for new Pokémon and gave up on competing the Pokedex, in fact he hadn't touched that old thing in years it may not even work now from the constant neglecting.

Gold felt like he was slowly losing his mind. All he did now a day's was sit in his messy room in the corner in a fetal position crying and wanting Red back. The memories he had of him were painful to think of, he tried to forget but he couldn't. He couldn't do that to the man he loved so dear. Gold's Typhlosion, Exbo came into the room, he was the only Pokémon hold had left now because he released all of the other ones because he thought it wasn't fair to the rest of them if he kept them in the state he was in and had been in for five years. Exbo walked in and nudged his trainer. Gold looked up from his leg's his eyes were blood shot from all his crying with dark bag's under them from his lack of sleep.

Exbo dropped an apple on his lap and Gold picked it up smiling at his Pokémon. "Thanks buddy… But I'm not hungry right now…" He said petting his Pokémon's head and set the apple down on the floor and resumed his position. Exbo sighed, deeply worried for his trainer, he hadn't eaten in a few week's and refused any food that was offered to him. He had also cut off his communication with the outside world. He rarely left the house any more except to get food for whimpered and laid next to gold looking up at him. Gold felt him shift beside him and brought his hand down to stroke his Pokémon's back. "Good boy…" Was all he said before he started crying again.

Gold winched as he went outside it was a gloomy day but to gold seemed too bright for him. He fixed his cap so it was forward to shield the sun from his eyes. Exbo had literally kicked him out of the house for some much needed air and refused to let him back in. Gold decide to go for a long walk and see where his legs would take him. He doesn't know how long he was walking but he had came to Goldenrod city the noise was too much for Gold whom was used to the dead silence of his room aside from the constant sobbing. Gold headed for the National Park to get somewhere a bit more quite once he was there he got the shock of his life.

He was there, the love of his life. The one he missed so much he almost went on the brink of insanity was there.

Red.

Gold was speechless he was positive it was him the same raven black hair the same outfit and hat and his Pikachu was sitting atop his shoulder as he stood in the tall grass. Just before he could run over and kiss the hell outta him someone approached him first. It was Green she looked a bit different then Gold last remembered her hair was longer, down to her waist now and she had a larger chest. She waved Red down and he turned to chat with her. Gold was too far away to hear what they were saying but he could see everything they did. They talked for about five minutes before Red pulled out a small velvet box and held it out in front of Green she gasped in happiness when he opened it and hugged him almost tackling him to the ground he just laughed and hugged her back smiling.

Everything inside Gold shattered as he blankly stared at the two utterly speechless his legs barely supporting his own weight. Red had just proposed To Green.

Red proposed to Green!

Gold felt totally numb after the last bit's of his sanity feel out of place, his gaping mouth slowly closed and was twisted into a mad grin. "He-He left me!" Gold whispered. "He left me for HER!" he said bursting into laughter that came out as gasping wheeze's his whole body twitched as he feel to his knees and started to cry, the salt from his tear's had irritated his face so it just hurt him even more to cry. He cried for Arceus knows how long in the middle of that park but by the time he stopped Red and Green had left.

"Why?" he whispered hugging himself as he trembled. "Why dose it have to hurt so fucking much?!"

Gold looked down at the gun he had bought at the Goldenrod Department Store, he also had bought a pack of ammunition as well and loaded the gun. He was now in the middle of the deepest part of Iixel forest he just sat under a large tree. He stared at the weapon of his to be demise.

"I love you Red..." He whispered his eyes brimming with tears as he held the fire arm to his chest, right above his heart,

"Why couldn't you have told me?..." He said in the same hushed voice as he cocked the gun.

"That you didn't love me back?.." He cried out as he pulled the trigger.

Red was so happy to be back in Johto he could finally, finally see his beloved Gold again! He really hoped that Gold hadn't given up on him yet and found a new lover he shuddered at the thought; he still couldn't believe what had happened to him over the past seven years.

Red had been searching for Mew a rare Pokémon that barely anyone has seen or gotten data on he was going to be the first! That was his goal. Until his accident.

Red had been climbing mount Silver alone hearing about a possible Mew sighting around the area, as he was ascending the side of the mountain he had slipped on a patch of ice and fell over a hundred feet to the hard icy ground landing on his back, he remembered the intense pain he felt as his skull and spine shattered. Surprisingly he didn't pass out immediately and just before he did he was a small floating pink creature with an extremely long tail approached him.

He gained consciousness. After who knows how long and he remembered to be moving he wasn't walking and he wasn't being carried. He didn't know it but he was floating.

Red had later been rushed to the hospital and been through many exams and surgical procedures. He was condemned to his hospital room in a deep coma which lasted almost three years before he had woken up he then was put in rehabilitation to basically learn to walk and balance on his own feet and support his own weight this his recovery lasted for four more years before he was permitted to leave the hospital he still walked with a terrible limp but other than that that he was the same as before, according to the doctors his recovery was something more than a miracle. And as he spent those long hard years in recovery all he could think about was Gold he had tried to contact him but the number was disabled. His letters were never returned.

He decided as soon as he could get back to Johto he was going to ask Gold to marry him. He had bought a ring and planned to go to his house and smother him in all the love and pent up emotions he had been keeping inside for the past seven years. He was in the National Park where he had stopped for a rest because his back was killing him, he heard a familiar female voice and turned to see his dear friend Green and man had she grown from when he last saw her!

She was just as happy to see him and bombarded him with questions and he happily answered all of them telling her all about what had happened to him and he was planning on asking Gold to marry him. Green was overflowing with happiness for her two friend's and imminently asked red if she could see the ring which he happily obliged to, it was custom made with the main color gold and there was a pokeball in the center made of tiny rubies and diamonds. She squealed happily and hugged him congratulation him once again knowing gold would just die from happiness he bid her good bye and head off for New Bark town.

He was now in Iixel forest it was getting dark but he wasn't stopping till he got to his lovers house. His house. Red was beaming with joy as he walked with his Pikachu trailing behind him, he couldn't wait to see Gold! He was very frightened at the thought of Gold being with someone else or worse rejecting him after all these years. Oh he knew when he saw Gold he was going to attack him and kiss the hell outta him till he couldn't breath and make love to him like there was no tomorrow and just pleasure the one he loves and tell him everything and how much he loves him.

That was until he heard the distance sound of a loud bang that shook him to the very core. A gun shot, for a reason unknown he felt as if something inside him died ad hearing that sound but nevertheless he took off running toward it.

When he had made it there he was expecting to see some poacher trying to kill a Pokémon, but what he saw was worse. So much worse. The first thing he saw was a yellow and black cap, he knew that hat better then anyone, it was Gold's.

"No…" he whispered as his eyes trailed over from Gold's hat to see. Him. Dear Arceus it was HIM! "NO!" he screamed and ran over his legs giving out as he stopped right next to Gold's body. "GOLD! GOLD NO!" He screamed as he cried uncontrollably reaching out and carefully picking up the body of his love and cradled it to his own chest repeating 'No' as he cried and cried.

At first he couldn't figure out why on earth he would do this to himself. He briefly looked away from Gold's cold dead face to see, written in blood on a near by boulder; "I waited for you…" At that point there was no stopping the tears because it was HIS fault Gold did this to himself, it was all his fault the one he loved most was gone, was dead. Red felt completely broken inside and knew he's never be put back together again as long as he lived.

"As long as I live, huh?..." he thought eying the discarded pistol and picked it up with one hand and held Gold in the other. "Gold…" He whispered between chocked sobs, "I'm so sorry... the pain you must have felt. All those years of waiting. Alone…" He hugged gold's body close, shaking violently he took both his body and the gun over to the boulder where gold had written his last message.

His trembling hands pointed the gun at his stomach and he cocked it and pulled the trigger. He barely felt the pain, his entire body numb with grief. He placed his fingers in the wound and got a good amount of blood on them and turned to the rock and wrote.

"I know, me too, I'm so sorry…"

He let the tears flow freely down his face as he pulled gold onto his lap closing his eyes and cradled his body in his arms.

"I'm never gonna leave you again… Now we'll be together forever Gold… I love you.,." He whispered as he cried leaning down to kiss his cold blue lips, he closed his eyes and he kept kissing him until he had no more air to breath.

X~End~X


End file.
